


【ME】芳心自警

by aijiang111



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijiang111/pseuds/aijiang111
Summary: 黏黏糊糊哈佛笨蛋情侣。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 13





	【ME】芳心自警

正文：

世界上最大胆的事情是什么？

在险象环生的神秘海域挑战十米巨浪？从万米高空的直升机上下坠跳伞？追逐一场摧枯拉朽的飓风？还是在滨海高速公路上把当作生日礼物的法拉利开出140迈？

爱德华多要告诉你，都不是。

以上这些令普通人只看描述都要心脏骤停的大胆行为，他统统都做过。巴西青年从长相到言谈再到举止都满溢着蜜糖罐中被泡着长大的甜味儿，但是绅士的教养没有改变他的本质——爱德华多是个小疯子，是一个长着天使脸蛋的恶魔。他惯会利用自己的眼睛、睫毛和笑容，表演出委屈乖巧的样子，让所有人都忘了他刻在骨子里的疯狂劲儿。

是的，他什么都敢做。对于一些令人血压飙高的极限项目，他乐此不疲。那些狂风、滑翔和赛车，总能收获他最兴奋不已的尖叫。

但是从没有过像现在这一刻那样，令爱德华多担忧惧怕、心如擂鼓。

但他当然也很兴奋。在经历过种种不可思议的挑战之后，他的阈值已经被调高了。换句话说，已经很久没有一件事，让他如此紧张激动，血流刷刷地在两侧太阳穴奔腾。

此时此刻，他躺在自己最好的朋友，马克·扎克伯格的床上自慰。

马克的床和他给人的感觉那样冷淡：纯色系的深蓝床单，枕边有两本哲学书籍，枕头上有一缕若有若无的浅浅洗发露味道。作为一个十九岁的大学生，马克的床上没有女孩子遗落的香水味，墙上没有贴着当红球星或是歌手的海报，一切都显得乏善可陈。

但是爱德华多，他就是喜欢这种调调。或许神灵在造他的时候赋予了过多不必要的圣母心，让他在面对马克这个没什么人缘的社交障碍天才时付出了太多过剩的怜爱。他看着马克的时候，眼神总是不自觉地倾注了太多宠溺，像是随时想要摸一把男孩头顶的卷发，或是用手指戳一戳对方极少数情况下会露出来的酒窝。

原谅他吧，他只是爱上马克了。

有人说爱是多巴胺分泌，是生理机能产生的生物学作用；有人说爱是富兰克林效应，是投资与回报的经济学原理。但是在爱德华多眼里，爱是投射，是渴望。马克拥有自己并不具备的品质，例如尖锐，例如傲慢，例如锋芒毕露，例如坚定无匹。

它们或许并非都是优点，但是却因为爱德华多自身的缺乏而让他倍加能够欣赏。它们能中和他不自觉的犹豫和软弱，因此他喜欢这些特质，在爱怜它们的时候，不惧怕被割伤手指。

也许这还不是他爱上马克的全部理由。爱是复杂的构成，从古希腊至今也没有一位哲人能将它解释得通。毋宁说它是一项奇迹，是凡人最趋近于神性的表征。

而爱与欲，就像是生与死，是不可分割的一体两面。它们寓于彼此之中共生，没有任何办法将之剥离。

爱德华多爱上了马克，所以他想和马克做爱，所以他现在躺在马克的单人床上，想着对方自慰。

看看，一个多么完美的逻辑回路，三段式闭环。

爱情来势汹汹的时候，有时未必会是一场双向而行。不然这个世界上，也就不会有那么多单恋无果的苦情故事了。你跋山涉水去见的那个人，他想见的却未必是你，而远在他的山海另一端。

爱德华多不确定马克是不是喜欢自己：是？但他对自己好像又有些太冷淡了，似乎和其他人相比，自己也并未有什么不同；否？但他又觉得，自己从马克这里套取了太多特权，从柯克兰的门卡到邻近飘窗的半边床。

他胡思乱想，呻吟出声。

克里斯和达斯汀都不在：他们去上课了。而从这个学期初开始，比利就已经在校外租赁了公寓，彻底成为h33的外人了。

于是，爱德华多才敢这么肆无忌惮。他蹬下碍事的裤子，把那团昂贵的布料踢在床底。

他有两条雪白的长腿。肌肉线条有力而笔直。如果他是个女孩子，他只需要露出这双腿，就可以在维密大秀上背起闭幕翅膀。

现在，这双价值千金的腿弯曲在柯克兰宿舍狭窄的单人床上，蜷缩在深蓝色床单中央，像是破开月光下水面的两道海浪。

爱德华多咬着嘴里的帽绳。他从衣柜中翻出了一件马克的帽衫，Gap下摆的螺纹被他夹在两腿之间最私密的地方磨蹭，粗糙的布料质感磨红了他娇嫩的腿根，让他的眼眶不知为何委屈地红起来。

爱德华多把脸埋在马克卫衣的帽兜里。他闻到那股味道：平价的洗衣粉，混合着从超市货架上随手取下一瓶扔进购物车里的洗发露。它们的香味平平无奇，却像马克这个人本身的存在一样带给爱德华多致命的吸引力。

我是个变态，爱德华多自暴自弃地想着，却把高挺的鼻梁埋进去，深深吸了一口气。

他用两条腿和两只手揉搓折磨着那件卫衣，把它夹在自己怀里，想象自己正拥抱着马克。男孩倨傲的蓝色眼睛会温柔地锁住他，用那张不近人情的刻薄的嘴吻他。他会将全副身体向他展露，把滚烫的心剖出来给马克看。

马克，爱德华多在唇齿间轻轻吮着这个名字，就像在念诵一个秘密的咒语。仅仅是发出这两个音节，都足够他脸红心跳，贴在枕头一侧的耳朵烫得吓人。

爱情真是一团无解的混沌。爱德华多懊恼地想，他喜欢马克，却并不知道马克对他的心意，他躺在马克床上想着男孩自慰，却不知道自己的这个举动会不会被得知真相的好友厌恶地皱起眉头。

他吐出一口灼热的呼气。他知道马克是个直男，一起出去喝酒的时候，马克的眼神也会不自觉地瞟向有着大胸长腿的女孩。

如果我向他告白呢？爱德华多想，马克会是什么反应？

厌恶？排斥？羞辱？还是抱住他，告诉他说：“太好了，华多，我也喜欢你，我们为什么要浪费时间呢？”

这个想象让爱德华多呼吸都停滞了。他迫不及待把手伸进一团糟的卫衣里，隔着布料抚摸自己的阴茎。它笔挺地翘着，在爱德华多那些关于爱欲的想象中流出一点液体来，旋即被黏糊糊地蹭到衣服上，在无人看到的地方把布料沾上深色的湿迹。

如果他自己和……和马克做爱，那他们谁上谁下呢？

爱德华多从未想过这么下流的事，羞得连脖子都变得通红，他吐出被自己含得湿透的帽绳，转而叼住枕头的一角。

马克一定会是在上面的那个。爱德华多迷迷糊糊下了结论，他的男孩比他还小两岁，却高傲又要强，事事都不肯屈居人下。但是没关系，爱德华多愿意体恤他，他愿意向马克敞开怀抱，让他征服自己的每一寸身体。

他的脸火烧火燎，心脏咚咚直跳。他在属于马克的床上蜷缩起来，侵占对方的领地，把在每一寸床单上蹭上自己的味道。

“马克，”他喃喃道，“马克——”

爱德华多挺起脊背，他急喘了几声，感到自己连脚尖都在颤栗。他的周身都被情欲蒸腾成粉色，靡丽的色泽从耳后蔓延到后颈，从被咬红的嘴唇间，爱德华多溢出长而急促的吐息。

他射了，精疲力尽，心满意足。

高潮带来的余韵让他有好一会儿不想动弹，爱德华多把自己毛茸茸的脑袋埋在枕头里，马克皱得乱七八糟的卫衣被他夹在膝盖之间，上面还糊着不可言说的液体。

我该起床了。爱德华多的脑子迟缓地转动着，要把马克的床铺收拾干净，把这件gap卫衣带走毁尸灭迹。马克不会注意到自己少了一件卫衣的，他衣柜里的衣服都长得一模一样，或者自己也可以再买一件同款，神不知鬼不觉地挂回去。

他正在心里打着算盘，就听到了边上传来一个声音。

“华多。”

爱德华多惊得差点直接从床上飞起来，可惜绕在他腿上的卫衣绊住了他。

即使如此，爱德华多还是在床上滚了一圈。等他天旋地转地抬起头的时候，马克正站在床边，面无表情地低头看着他。

爱德华多感觉自己刚才射出去的可能不只有精液，因为他的脑子都不会转了。

世界为什么不能在一毫秒内毁灭呢？爱德华多绝望地想。

他现在躺在马克床上，上半身衣衫不整，下半身一丝不挂，腿间夹着马克的卫衣，上面还沾着是个男人就知道的东西。

在短短的二十几年人生中，爱德华多从未有过一刻像这样飞速运转大脑。他想到了至少十种自杀方式，其中包括闭气把自己憋死。

天呐，爱德华多在心里哀嚎，马克不是去上课了吗？今天不是他最爱的c++课程吗？

他该怎么解释现在的状况？我没有躺在你床上自慰，我没有叫着你的名字高潮，我只想和你做永远的好朋友？

可是即使穷尽二十年的人生智慧，爱德华多也没能想出一个办法化解现在的局面。他傻了，失去了语言和思考的能力，彻底当机了。

马克弯下腰来。他凑得更近了，蓝眼睛里是一种该死的波澜不惊。

“华多，”他平铺直叙地开口，好像他们现在面临的不是捉奸在床而只是两个英国绅士正在友好地谈论天气那样，“你弄脏我的床了。”

“我……”爱德华多几乎就要哭了，泪水堆在他眼眶里，下一秒就要不堪重负滚落下来了。

他根本不知道自己该说什么，身体反应快过大脑，他下意识地坐起来一些，甚至还用那件卫衣遮了遮自己的腿。

反应过来自己在做什么以后，爱德华多羞愤欲死，恨不得光速离开这个美丽的世界。

他垂下脑袋，神智变得一片空白，只能绞紧手指头攥紧下身盖着的衣服。

他羞愧不已，脖子都憋得通红。他根本不敢抬头去看马克，他不知道自己会在那双眼睛里看到什么：他甚至不敢想象，如果这件事被第三个人知道会怎么样。

现在，他终于知道自己的鲁莽了。爱德华多为自己的大胆付出了巨大的代价。

他一动都不敢动，几乎连呼吸都要忘了。但他能感觉到马克的视线停留在自己身上。爱德华多真希望马克就像玩笑里那样是个机器人，最好是眼睛里能发射死光的那种，他可以现在就把爱德华多瞪成飞灰，毕竟杀了爱德华多都好过让他去面对接下来可能发生的一切。

爱德华多垂首敛气，像一个等待法官最后一锤定音判决死刑的杀人犯。

“你还弄脏了我的衣服。”马克说。

“……对不起。”爱德华多蚊子哼似的挤出这个词。他头都抬不起来，所以错过了马克微微翘起嘴角，露出一个小小的微笑。

“你未经过我的允许，来到我的宿舍，躺在我的床上，动用我的私人物品，打飞机。”马克说，每一个单词都发得清晰有力。几年之后，他会在硅谷叱咤风云，而现在，他已经崭露属于暴君的头角。

“你弄脏了我的东西，不止一件，你的所作所为让我很不舒服，爱德华多·萨维林。”马克严肃地说，罕见地称呼了爱德华多的全名。

在听到自己的名字被马克叫出来以后，爱德华多的心里就咕咚一声，立刻意识到自己和马克完了——马克这是在处决他们的友情，把它钉死在十字架上。

他慢半拍地抬起脑袋，茫然无措地看向马克。

马克就在这时候突然伸手，扯掉了爱德华多挡在下体后来遮羞的卫衣。

爱德华多差点惊叫出来，但是紧接着，马克就曲起一条膝盖跪在床边，用手握住了爱德华多的一只手腕。

他比爱德华多要矮，但是现在，巴西青年正不知所措地蜷缩成一团，以至于他完全被马克的阴影罩在了身下。

年轻的狮子捕获了猎物，正迫不及待地舔着嘴唇，等待品尝鲜美的滋味。

“你打算怎么赔偿我？”马克居高临下地问道。

爱德华多支支吾吾，眼睛左右乱飘，一句话都说不出来。马克眼神里燃烧的占有欲都要化成实体的火焰了，可他还在因为尴尬和羞窘而脑子短路，根本没有察觉。

”说话，华多。你怎么赔偿我？“马克哑着嗓子问。爱德华多这副手足无措的模样与平常的精英派头判若两人，让马克的内心澎湃起了奇妙的成就感，征服对方的欲望也更加强烈了。

他用命令式的口吻向爱德华多发问，声音沉沉的。如果爱德华多这时候壮起胆子向下边瞄上一眼，就能知道马克已经为他硬了。

“我给你洗，”他小声哼唧，“……我给你买新的……”

“这就完了？你觉得这就能赔偿我了？”马克继续逼问他。

爱德华多根本不知道自己现在的模样有多诱人。他的衬衫只有两颗扣子还在敬守岗位，以至于一大半的酥胸香肩都露了出来，在灯光映照下发着腻人的肤光。他不久前才射过的性器又红又软，漂亮秀长地趴在腿间，上面还沾着一点半透明的白浊。他垂着睫毛，它们湿漉漉地卷翘着，来掩饰眼睛里一点氤氲的水光。

他美而不自知，毫不知情此刻的自己就是性感的代名词，是马克全副欲望的化身。

“对不起嘛，”他真的快要哭了，从被咬红的嘴唇间颤抖着吐出几个不连贯的词，“对不起……你说要我怎么赔偿都可以，求求你不要告诉别人。”

马克都快被逗笑了：他怎么可能让这件事被第三个人知道？

爱德华多在自己的床上自慰，被自己逮个正着，马克最香艳的春梦里最好的剧情也不过如此。现在，他收获了一只浑身通红、又乖又软的鹿崽，已经忍不住要食指大动了。

是的，美好的爱情故事都应该像这样：爱德华多喜欢马克，正巧马克也喜欢他。他们各自满怀心事，彼此试探，忽近忽远。如果不是爱德华多今天自投罗网，马克也迟早会向他表白的。

但是现在，马克已经确认爱德华多的心意了。他在计算机语言课上因为一个突发奇想的点子而逃课返回宿舍，结果正好撞到爱德华多在叫着自己的名字高潮。

这是天赐良机。而马克最擅长抓住机会。

“你看看你的所作所为，”马克说，用一只手捉住爱德华多小巧的下巴，让他看床铺上的一片狼藉，“你把我的床弄成这样，我怎么要求都不过分吧？”

爱德华多呜咽了一声权当回答，马克偷偷勾着嘴角，一只手越过爱德华多，撑在他身后的墙壁上。

爱德华多委屈巴巴地把自己缩成小小一团，挤在马克与墙壁的缝隙里。他的脑子还乱着，根本没意识到现在的场面有多么不对劲。

“抬头，”马克说，“你不是个绅士吗？那在别人的地盘上做了错事，看着对方的眼睛道歉总是基本礼貌吧？”

爱德华多唯唯诺诺仰起脸，一副视死如归的派头。

“马克，”他睁着红通通的眼睛张开嘴，“我……”

他只吐出一个字，马克就压上去吻住了他。

他早就想这么做了。在爱德华多流连在柯克兰宿舍的每一个日夜里，为爱情动心的不止巴西青年一个。马克在敲打键盘的间隙，偶尔向窝在自己床上看书的爱德华多投去一瞥，都能在瞬间感到船锚勾住巨轮一般的安定。他的全部力量都来自于背后，因为马克不论何时回头，都能看到爱德华多，巴西青年不言不语，就已经能赋予马克征服世界的勇气。

现在，马克终于知道他们是相爱的，还有什么事比这个更幸运呢？

爱德华多因为他突如其来的吻而震惊得睁大眼睛。他们凑得太近，马克又吻得很深，以至于他甚至能感觉到爱德华多长长的睫毛颤抖时拂过自己脸上的气流。

但是爱德华多没有推开他。他只是怔住了几秒，而后就回手搂住马克的脖子，像是没有骨头那样，带着马克一起倒在了床上。

他们难舍难分地吻了好一会，马克的气势霸道极了，爱德华多被他欺负得哼出哭腔。那件本来就已经摇摇欲坠的衬衫被揉得更乱，马克用一只手从下摆伸进去，抚摸爱德华多光滑的肌肤，迷人的腰线和胸部。

等他终于抬起头来的时候，爱德华多已经双眼迷蒙，一副被吻过头的懵懂样子。马克毫不爱惜地拽住对方的衣服用力一扯，昂贵的扣子从衣料上崩开来，叮叮咣咣几声后不知道滚落到了哪里。

现在，爱德华多近乎于赤身裸体了。他因为养尊处优而白皙娇嫩的肌肤暴露出来，让马克得以欣赏全貌。

他像是用视线锁住猎物的鹰隼，盯得爱德华多几乎发抖。本能的羞耻心让他抬手想遮住自己，但是马克打开他的手，用手指捏住他胸前的一粒乳头。

爱德华多惊呼一声。

“马克……”他略微不安地小声唤道。

马克用另一只手抓住他的双手手腕，把它们推过爱德华多头顶。

“嘘，”他对爱德华多说，声音冷厉极了，“你已经忘了你几分钟前做过什么了吗？”

“看看你干了什么好事，我的床，还有我的衣服，华多，我证据齐全，你还要狡辩吗？”

“我现在宣布，你的所作所为给我造成了极大的不满。因此，我有权惩罚你，你给我好好受着。”

他一边说，一边用手把爱德华多胸口摸了个遍。那两颗小东西被他捏在指间来回亵玩，没一会儿就变得肿大深红了。

爱德华多是少数能通过乳头获得快感的男性：在马克触碰到那里之前，爱德华多自己也不知道这个事情。但是马克的指尖仿佛带着电，它们拉扯着爱德华多胸口的两颗红点，就好像有滋滋的电流一阵阵窜过爱德华多的胸口。

“马克……别碰了，痛……”他口齿不清地说，在马克身下像条蛇那样扭动着，把马克蹭得更加火大了。

于是，他扬起巴掌，痛痛快快地在爱德华多屁股上拍了一记。

“老实点。”马克说。他那张锋利的脸在不做表情时尤其冷硬，像是真的打定主意要教训爱德华多一番。

“你不是说怎么赔偿我都可以吗，嗯？怎么可以说话不算话？”

“我……我不是这个意思……”爱德华多小声道。

“那你是什么意思？”马克问他，用拇指摩挲对方小巧的耳垂。

他松开了钳制爱德华多的手，但是巴西青年也不敢再挣扎了只是可怜巴巴看着他。马克用手遮住那双欲语还休的盈泪眼睛，低头在爱德华多嘴唇上吻了一下。

他的动作很温柔，嘴里却还要说些令人生气的话。

“你是不是经常像这样，跑到别人的宿舍里，躺在随便一个男人床上，张开腿玩自己？”他问爱德华多，“你故意像这样，等他们回来，看到你在做什么，然后顺水推舟实施性贿赂。你一定用这种方式捞到了不少好处对不对？你睡过多少高年级学长，才得到了投资协会主席和凤凰社的准入券？”

“我没有！”被他的胡话气到的爱德华多伸手使劲推他，“我在这里是因为……是因为……”

他说不下去，又要低下脑袋了。

马克伸手在他另一片臀瓣上打了一下，用的力气不小，“啪”的一声清脆极了。

“说。”他命令道。

爱德华多这下真的要哭了。他又委屈又羞耻，想不明白马克对他做这些事情的原因究竟是什么。

“因为我喜欢你！”他眼一闭心一横，把这句话喊出来。差不多是话音一落，两行眼泪就滚下来。

马克有一种恶趣味得到满足的舒爽，他抱住爱德华多，偷偷从床头的小角落里摸出来安全套。

开玩笑，他好歹是个正常的男性大学生，爱德华多没有发现，不代表他寝室里真的没有这些东西。

“那你还在别人床上自慰过吗？”马克问他。

“没有了……”爱德华多低声说，“只有你。”

“好孩子。”马克在他额头上亲一下，“诚实的表现值得奖励。”

他把手伸向下面，爱德华多的双腿受惊似的紧紧并拢着，马克的手指灵活地伸到缝隙里，不顾爱德华多微弱的反抗，把他的双腿掰开。

“我就奖励给你最想要的怎么样？”他问，“你就在我床上自慰，是不是就是想让我操你？那我如你所愿怎样？”

“不，不行！”爱德华多赶紧拒绝，两只手撑在床上，想翻身逃跑。马克眼疾手快，一只手搂住他的腰把人拉向自己，在爱德华多扑腾的时候用牙齿咬开安全套的包装。

“给我戴上。”他要求爱德华多。

“不，不！”爱德华多一点都不配合，马克常年击剑，手臂力气很大，都快按不住他。

“华多，”马克一边压制他一边问，“不是你自己爬到我的床上，脱了裤子喊着我的名字高潮的吗？你现在又在拒绝什么？”

“那不一样！”爱德华多说。

“怎么不一样？”马克的耐心都要被他磨没了，他裤裆里的东西硬得要命，现在就想来一场疯狂的性爱纾解欲望。

爱德华多把脸偏在一边。

“你又不……喜欢我。”他的声音小极了，“你只是享受被别人喜欢的成就感罢了。我不要和你上床，那是在羞辱我。”

说完，他还推了马克一把。

“你下去。”他说，“我要走了。”

马克抓住他的手，手指穿过他的指缝，和自己的手指扣在一起。

“你在想什么？”马克说，“我要是想羞辱你，为什么要和你做爱？你觉得我上一个让我看不起的人会很爽吗？”

爱德华多飞快瞟了他一眼。

“你也喜欢我？”他小心翼翼问。

“……嗯。”

“不许‘嗯’。”爱德华多用手指点他的胸口，“你说出来。”

马克酝酿了好一会儿，他张开嘴又闭上，最后才终于下定决心。

“我爱你，华多。”他极为认真，蓝眼睛里的神情专注而迷人。

爱德华多内心悸动不已。他回手搂住马克的脖子，两个人倒在床上拥吻在一起。

爱德华多用手指抚摸马克的卷发：“你耳朵好烫。你在害羞吗，马克？”

马克闷闷地在他胸口咬了一下，那里立刻红了一小块，像是种了一颗小草莓。

“快点给我戴安全套。”他瓮声瓮气地说，“我硬得快爆炸了。”

可是爱德华多收获了他的真心表白后，难搞的少爷脾气反而上来了，拒不执行马克的要求。

“哪有你这么对喜欢的人的？”他数落到，“你刚才就像个混蛋。你还说我只会爬床。”

“我错了。”马克绝无仅有的从善如流，“别浪费时间了好吗华多？”

爱德华多哼了一声。他一副施与马克什么重大恩惠的屈尊降贵的表情，伸手解开马克的裤子，把手伸进去。

马克被他那副模样撩拨得心痒，忍不住含住爱德华多的耳垂用牙齿厮磨，另一只手也在爱德华多胸口搓揉。爱德华多的皮肤细腻极了，虽然有胸肌但是手感却又软糯得不行，简直令马克爱不释手。

爱德华多把马克的阴茎捧出来，沉甸甸一团压在爱德华多手心里，又热又烫，马克还挺了挺腰，耀武扬威地在爱德华多手心里动了动。

“好大……”爱德华多忍不住说道。

他真没想到马克的阴茎这么大，和对方苍白瘦弱的宅男形象相差太大了。捧着手里的东西，爱德华多有点打退堂鼓了。

发现自己可能不是直男并且爱上了好朋友后，爱德华多偷偷搜过了男人之间做爱的流程。他倒是做好了做承受方的心理准备，但是马克也太大了，大到超乎预想，爱德华多真的怀疑自己的身体能不能塞下这个东西。

这种话在男人耳朵里听来实在是最高等级的赞美，马克又动了动，示意爱德华多赶紧动作。

“快点。”他催促道。

爱德华多硬着头皮，把安全套对准马克的阴茎，自下而上撸上去戴好。

马克把手掌放到他嘴边。

“宿舍没有润滑剂，你得提供润滑的东西。你不会想让我直接插进去的。”他理直气壮说。

“你从哪里看到这些……”爱德华多脸快烧起来了。但他还是握住马克的手，像小猫一样一下一下舔起来。

马克不想告诉他，自己做过多少关于爱德华多的春梦，爱德华多弄脏了他的床，但是在马克的梦里，他们已经做过太多比这个还要糟糕的事情。

润滑和开拓的过程因为马克的急躁而有些简单粗暴，爱德华多的表情并不享受，为了转移他的注意力，马克用唇舌好好服侍了一番爱德华多的胸乳。爱德华多被他舔得敏感极了，乳尖红得快要滴血，小小的奶孔也在翕张着，碰一下就要颤抖，似乎马上就要有液体从里面流出来了。

“不，不要了，别舔了……”他央求着，手臂却像一位满怀怜爱的母亲那样怀抱着马克的脑袋，欲拒还迎地把自己柔软的胸脯送到对方嘴边。

马克用舌头轮流照顾着爱德华多敏感点，一只手握住巴西青年漂亮的性器，另一只手则岔开手指在对方身体里开合，在他触碰到一处时，爱德华多甜腻地哼了一声，阴茎都在马克手里跳了跳。

聪明的天才心下了然，开始对那里进攻。爱德华多反抗不能，在马克身下扭来扭去，他浑身冒汗，几乎化成了一滩水。

“别，别碰了……”爱德华多哀求，“你进来吧……”

马克早就忍不住了，但他更怕爱德华多受伤。他也一样忍耐得辛苦，刀削斧凿的鼻梁上都带了汗珠，落在爱德华多眼里，变成一种锋利的性感。于是，巴西青年抱住对方，包容地接受了对方的入侵。

马克的阴茎尺寸可比手指大多了，进入的过程又慢又痛，爱德华多抬头的性器都萎靡了下去。进入到一半的时候，马克几乎寸步难行，他咬了咬牙，把爱德华多的一双长腿挂在自己手臂上，一鼓作气进到了底。

爱德华多好一会儿没办法说话。他觉得自己都快被捅穿了，有一种马克的阴茎都插到了自己胃里的错觉。

马克看他冷汗涔涔的样子，像个做了错事的狗狗那样凑上来，小心翼翼亲了亲他。

“痛吗？”他问。

爱德华多过了一会才挤出一个字。

“动。”他说。

等马克真正动作起来，感觉又是另一番滋味了。马克的阴茎过于傲人，以至于他轻轻一探，都能直取爱德华多的敏感点。在一开始的疼痛消解之后，被填充的酸胀在活塞运动中变得热辣和酥麻，奇异的快感从尾椎骨逆流而上，让爱德华多体会到前所未有的感官体验。他感觉自己像躺在云端上，外界的一切都变得模糊而无形，天地之间只剩下与他相拥的爱人。

他抱住在自己身上动作的马克，在抽插的间隙，气喘吁吁地和对方交换了一个过于甜蜜的吻。马克火热的欲望埋在他体内，和他融为一体。他轻而易举地被颠动着，就像坐在云霄飞车上被抛上抛下。

马克不允许爱德华多爱抚自己，他要直接把爱德华多送上高潮，让两个人的初次就使爱德华多永生难忘。他的推进有力而生猛，撤出的时候却格外痛快，每一下撞击的频率都又深又狠，把爱德华多体内捅得软烂又泥泞，囊袋随着进出拍打在爱德华多饱满的臀部，啪啪的声音就像持续不断落下的巴掌，给爱德华多本来就不太清明的神智注入了自己正在被打屁股的羞耻感觉。

马克用双手把爱德华多锁在床上，不许爱德华多有任何违背自己的动作，只能全盘接受自己赋予他的快感。他牢牢盯着爱德华多，视线专注热烈，要把爱德华多这一刻为他意乱情迷的样子永远记在脑海里。

“马克……马克，”爱德华多的手指用力反扣住马克的手腕，几乎要在马克白皙的皮肤上留下红印，“我想射，让我射……”

“你可以就这样射出来。”马克冷静地说。

“不……啊，不行……你慢点……”爱德华多胡乱地说，他分不清自己真正的要求是什么了：射精？亦或是马克更粗暴的插入？

在两个人激烈的性爱中，狭窄的床铺不堪重负，被摇晃地咿呀作响。爱德华多的呻吟都变了调，时不时夹带沙哑的哽咽。他泪眼朦胧，但是看到马克也一样在流汗，汗珠流过他尖锐的颧骨和下巴，又让爱德华多心满意足。他们相拥在一起，身体厮磨，灵魂契合，共同在欲海里沉沦。

高潮来的时候，爱德华多盘在马克腰上的小腿都绷紧了。他的脚趾蜷缩在一起，自己都不知道喊了些什么。马克用阴茎钉住他，隔着安全套一股脑射了出来。

同时到达顶点后，马克终于舍得松开手。他趴在爱德华多身上，爱恋而依赖地呼吸着。他就像一个征战四方的胜利国王，终于在自己的温柔乡里卸下所有防备，显现出难得的无害和软弱。

爱德华多的双腿软软地摊开在床铺上，用手指有一下没一下地梳着马克的卷发，他也累坏了，困倦地打着哈欠。

两个人无声地温存了一会，爱德华多伸手推了他一把。

“你起来。”他说，“这里脏死了，我要洗澡。”

“这不都是你干的吗？”马克吐槽道。他戴了安全套，所以床上都是爱德华多的体液。

爱德华多瞪了他一眼。

“你有意见吗？”他问。

马克闭嘴不说话了。他回味了一下，感觉自己不仅没吃亏还占了大便宜，所以老实了下来。

“起来。”爱德华多说，“床单你洗了，把衣服扔了。”

“以后这些都是你的活。”他补充道。

“可以。”马克爽快答应，“我还可以帮你洗澡。”

他亦步亦趋跟着起身的爱德华多进了浴室，洗了一个两个小时的澡。

等到达斯汀和克里斯回来的时候，宿舍乱得简直不像样，书架上的书翻了一半，地上还漫着一层水。

“这是怎么了啊……”达斯汀目瞪口呆，“我们宿舍被打劫了吗？”

“嘘。”克里斯把手指放在嘴唇上，示意达斯汀噤声。他指了指马克的房间，房门紧闭着，把手上绑着爱德华多的领带。

达斯汀觉得自己简直错过了十季剧情。

FIN.


End file.
